We're having a Baby
by I always smile
Summary: Pregnent Erza means Hell for Jellal. This is the torture story for Jellal I promised. *giggles* don't worry I didn't really torture him...Much. Sequel to we're getting married. No need to read wgm to understand but Better if you did. With Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, LaMi and Rowen. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Smile: Here is the story that tortures Jellal-**

**Jellal: WHAT! Smile-chan you told me you wouldn't do that!**

**Smile: But sooooooooo many people wants me to torture you~**

**Jellal: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?**

**Smile: *giggles* don't worry I didn't torture you in this chap. Okay, I don't own Ft.**

**Jellal: if she did I would've died!**

We're having a baby

Chapter 1

'Jellal, I think…' my _wife_ (**Smile: he still isn't tired of saying that.**)blushed furiously as she played with her fingers.

'Continue, dear.'

'Um…' She blushed even more. How can she blush more? Wow, smile-chan you sure can make people blush more than anime-ly/manga-ly possible. (**Smile: Yes, yes I can. Now back to the story, Mr.**)

'DO YOU WANT CAKE?' Erza shouted. So this was about … cake? Wow, I thought I would know everything about Erza after 5 years of marriage. Apparently I don't.

'No, it's fine. You can have it.' I said, 'Is that all?'

'Y-yes. I m-m-m-made s-s-some cake. It's y-y-your f-f-f-favorite flavor. I-I-I wanted you to t-t-t-try.' Why is she stuttering? Erza doesn't stutter. She must be hiding something.

Okay, now I better give you some details. In the five years we were married, a _lot_ happened. I am now officially un-wanted. (**Smile: *giggle* nobody wants Jellal~**) Smile-chan, stop that. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I'm forgiven by the council. So Crime sorcerer is now a team of Fairy tail. If still didn't get it. Ultear, Meredy and I joined Fairy tail. Did I mention I got my title as a wizard saint back? Well, I got it back and Master made me an s-class wizard without taking the exam. Ultear and Meredy gave the exam last year. They failed. Hahahahahaha!

Gajeel and Levy got married. Levy is currently 6 month pregnant. Her mood swings weren't that dangerous, to us at least. Gajeel was in chaos.

Gray and Juvia are married as well. Natsu proposed Lucy only a few days ago. Laxus is still a bachelor and so is Mira. They're still dating.

Erza and I live in a small house near the guild. She's still just the same if not a bit prettier. I love to say that this is my _wife_, Erza scarlet. (Oh yeah, Erza didn't change her surname. I named her, Hello? Why would I want her change that? She didn't wanna change that either.)

We just came back from a mission. Erza looked absolutely like a goddess wile she slayed that monster. (**Smile: the rest of Team Natsu and Crime sorcerer, who by the way Jellal completely ignored, didn't agree. They thought she looked more like a *cough* monster *cough***) *completely ignores smile* so now we are at our house relaxing and she brought up the topic.

'Erza this isn't about cake at all. Is it?'

'N-n-n-no.' she said staring at the floor.

'Erza, look at me.' I held her face between my hands and made her look into my eyes. 'What is it? Tell me.'

She took in a deep breath.

"Jellal, I'm _pregnant_."

Erza's pov

There I said it. Oh god, why is he looking at me like that? What's wrong? Isn't he happy?

'Are you serious?' He asked me. He looks so serious. I nodded. He isn't happy. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I'm …

He kissed me.

Erza's pov end

I kissed her. I'm gonna be a dad. I'M GONNA BE A DAD! YA HEAR THAT? I'M GONNA BE A DAD! This is one of the best moments in my life.

Erza pulled away first. Her eyes wide in … shock? Hell, why is she shocked?

'you're happy?' she asked me. She's scared I wouldn't want a baby. Silly, Erza.

'Of course I am. I'm gonna be a dad!' I picked her up and spent her around. 'I'M GONNA BE A DAD!' Erza screamed at me to put her down, I didn't care I'm too happy.

When I finally put her down, we were both very dizzy.

'I love you.' I told her.

'I love you too.' she said. And I kissed her again. Erza makes me so happy. I'm the happiest man in the entire world tonight.

**Smile: ya happy?**

**Jellal: yeah… I'M SO DAMN HAPPY I CAN KISS…**

**Smile: ERZA! HELP! JELLAL IS ACTING LIKE A PERVERT!**

**Erza: what did I just hear Jellal *evil aura*?**

**Jellal: Erza, I can explain.**

**Smile: While Erza beats up Jellal you take your time and leave a review, kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smile: so today is gonna be about announcing the amazing news to the guild.**

**Mira: what amazing news?**

**Asuka: yeah. What news?**

**Smile: *giggle* just wait and see~ Asuka-chan would you like to do the honors?**

**Asuka: YAY! Smile-nee doesn't own fairy tail or us.**

**Mira: but she would make my job a lot easier if she did.**

We're having a Baby

Chapter 2

Erza threw up in the trash can right in front of the guild, while I held her hair back. Well, there goes that breakfast I put all that effort into. I'd better buy her a piece of strawberry cake in the guild.

So when we did reach the guild we walked up to Kinana and ordered a piece of Erza's favorite strawberry cake. Erza ate the cake slowly.

Well, today was normal. Natsu and Gray were fighting about something that doesn't matter to any of them. Lucy and Juvia were talking to Levy's stomach. Mira talking animatedly to Wendy and Meredy about Natsu and Lucy's wedding plans. Gajeel was probably munching iron in some corner with lily, keeping an eye out for Levy of course. Happy attempted flirting with Carla. (It failed anyway) Laxus was hanging with the thunder god tribe. Elfman is trying to teach Romeo how to be manly. Cana was drinking with Ultear.

Hey, isn't Erza gonna tell them about our baby? Well, I better discuss it with her. I can do that now. I mean she won't beat me up if I disturb her … right?

Only one way to find out.

'Hey, Erza sweetie?'

'What is the matter, Jellal?'

'When do you plan on telling the guild?'

'Now.' She stood up before I could blink. 'OI, YOU SCUMBAGS OVER THERE, STOP FIGHTING AND LISTEN! YOU ALL LISTEN TOO. I'm pregnant.'

Erza sat down and went back to eating her delicious cake. The guild went back to what it was doing. I waited for the impact.

3…

The guild froze in what they were doing.

2…

Dead silence fell all over the guild.

1…

Thump.

I think Mira fainted.

And the guild shouted all at once, 'WHAT?'

HA! You really shoulda seen the look on Ultear's face. Too bad I didn't have a camera.

And then the guild broke to cheers. Master shouted, "_PARTY!_" (Like he needed to announce that it would already start a party in any way) And immediately the party began.

Nobody even noticed the poor unconscious Mira in the floor but Laxus, of course. He complained to me about how nobody noticed his Girlfriend in the floor. Well, Mr. perfect boyfriend then why don't you go pick her up, huh? Bet she'd love that.

But I didn't get the chance to tell Laxus this. Why oh why you wonder? Because Natsu tackled me to the ground Gray landed on top of him, then Romeo, Elfman, Gajeel, Loke, Max, Warren and Alzack. Most of the guys are heavy. So very naturally IT WAS VERY_, VERY _PAINFUL TO BE IN THE BOTTOM! I'm lucky I didn't break any bones. You really did start to torture me, nee? (**Smile: but of course. I never break a promise. ****.****)**

After the guys got up from me, I noticed Erza was surrounded by the girls. Levy looked the most excited. Well, she was having a baby too.

Gajeel snapped his fingers in front of me to get my attention. I noticed all the guys held some kind of smirk in their faces. _This_ is gonna be one long day!

**Mira: *finally wakes up* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!**

**Smile: I know, I know. You are so excited about the baby.**

**Asuka: I've been wondering where do baby's come from.**

**Smile: hehe, funny story. Mira why don't you explain to her?**

**Mira: eh-why m-**

**Smile: great! Thanks.**

**Mira: um, Asuka you see…**

**Smile: so how about a leaving a review? Oh yeah, btw happy almost Valentines Day. Have a great day with your special person. ****(****.****)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME JUST YET.**

**I know I haven't updated in like a month but I have a perfectly reasonable excuse. First I had a writer's block. Then I typed this chapter up. And then just the day before yesterday, I, being my clumsy self, tripped and fell down a few flights of stairs. I have a crack in my skull and a broken leg. The doctor said I can go home, but no moving around for a few days. **

We're having a Baby.

Chapter 3

CRASH!

Erza giggled like a little girl after she broke the wall of the guild … for the 6th time.

'Jellal, did you see? Did you see? I broke the wall again.' Erza said to me (very much like the younger) Erza and ran to Mira to tell her that she broke the wall again.

Yes, people this is what Erza's mood swings are like. She's giggly and destructive at the same time. Then sometimes sad and hungry.(she's got carving for cake, which she does all the time and burgers; but what's weirder is how she keeps crying that how she didn't understand the true taste of cake and burger before.) And clingy and punch-y. (Gajeel told me he enjoyed Clingy levy, I was waiting for Clingy Erza, and But Erza always punches me at the same freaking time!) And then she's angry and teasing at the same time. (She's like "Oi, Romeo!" "You kissed Wendy yet?" "NOOOOO!" "HOW DARE YOU NOT KISS HER YET?" "E-E-Erza, we a-a-are _not_ dating." "HOW DARE YOU NOT ASK HERT OUT YET?" she sounds like she's angry and teasing Romeo at the same time.)

Well, I am still happy and fine.

…

OH WHO AM I KIDDING! I AM NOT FINE! I AM HALF DEAD! And it's only been two months!

Well, do you know why? Because every morning Erza has the scared and physic mood. She wakes up and whimpers into my arms and hugs me really tight. Can't say I don't like it though. *perverted smile* then she starts saying how the Roman goddess of love and beauty, Venus is out to kill Mira. Or why the celestial spirit king has a marshmallow on his head. (?) Then somehow her mood changes after breakfast. It's different everyday.

I wonder what Erza has in store for me today? *sigh*

I went to sit with Ultear and Meredy. Ultear was doing her nails while Meredy munched on chocolate.

'Morin' Ul, Mer.' I greeted.

'G'morning Jellal.' Meredy said being bubbly self. Juvia told me she was really dark and emotionless. *snort* Like that's possible. (**Smile: Dude, would you please go read the manga or watch the anime.**) Smile-chan, I don't need to. I already know what happened. (**Smile: Then go read the part where you were Jail. **Ultear: Hey, I'm finally getting a part in your dumb story SO STOP INTERFAIRING WHEN I'M ABOUT TO SPEAK.)

I will just pretend that part up there didn't happen.

'Oi, Jellal.' Ultear said.

'Ya?'

'Don't you find it extremely weird that Erza gets two different moods at the same time?'

Come to think of it I do…

'Yes, it was a bit unusual. Isn't it?'

'So, whatcha gonna do 'bout it?'

What am I gonna do?

'Hmm, I don't really know…'

Ultear started counting.

'3…' She said.

'2…' Meredy giggled and joined in.

'1…' they said together. 'NOW!'

"OH MY GAWD! WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO! ERZA MIGHT BE SICK! …. THIS ALL MY FAULT!' (**Smile: A-ha. I see they were waiting for the panic attack. *nods like suddenly that she knew all along***)

POUND!

Ow, that hurt.

'Sorry Jellal, but you deserved it.' Erza said.

'B-b-but, you might be sick. I-I-it would be all my fault. I swore I'd never let anything hurt you and-'

Erza's lips were on mine. She was kissing me.

Erza…?

Erza…

She pulled away and held my face between her hands.

'Jellal... I'm not sick, okay? The baby is doing great too. We're both fine. Wendy would know if we weren't.' I was relived. Erza was fine. She was okay. My Erza was well and so was our baby.

'And besides, Even if we _do_ get sick, it's not _your_ fault.' No, that was not right. It would be my fault.

'b-but…'

'Shhh, just listen. I know you have a tendency to think everything is your fault. But it's not. I have to protect you too, you know. I also vowed I would. So don't beat yourself up over every little thing. Please. For me.'

For her. For Erza.

I will try. I will do anything for her. For them. For both of them.

**I'll be staying home for a while. So hopefully I will be able to update soon. I make no promises though. Leave a review for this poor young soul. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smile: it's been a while, ne?**

**Lucy: yes, it has.**

**Smile: sorry to those who were waiting for this chapter. I started school again so…**

**Lucy: well, That's no excuse. Besides today's chapter is small.**

**Smile: hehe… sorry. actually I have a lot of Homework to make up.**

**Lucy: that injury really kept you down for a while.**

**Smile: trust me people if I owned Fairy Tail I'd make sure the anime didn't end.**

'JELLAL! MY ARMOR DOESN'T FIT ANYMORE!' Erza screamed at the top of her lungs in her sweet beautiful voice and woke the entire city of Magnolia.

*puffs cheek* no fare! How come they get to hear My Erza's voice first thing in the morning like I do?! It's been 4 months no wonder her armor doesn't fit anymore.

'Calm down, dear.' I told her gently. 'You'll wake the neighbors. They don't get up at 4 in the morning like us.' What? Erza and I believe in early bed and early to rise. You gotta problem?

'Oh. Sorry. JELLAL, PUNCH ME IN THE FACE AS PUNISHMENT!' Erza yelled again.

'NO WAY! GET NATSU TO DO IT!' I yelled back. I am. Not. Punching. _My_ wife. (I'm still not tired of saying that.)

'NATSU DOESN'T WAKE TILL 11 AM. YOU PUNCH ME. NOW!OR I LICK YOUR ASS!'

'NO, I WON'T. IF YOU WANT TO GET PUNCHED SO BAD THEN PUNCH YOURSELF!'

And Erza did exactly that. She punched herself. And left a punch mark in her own face.

'I'M SORRY. ARE YOU HURT? O MY GOSH! IT'S ALL MY FAULT. WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT SHOULD I _DO_?' I yelled.

'JELLAL! IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT! IT WAS MINE'.

'IT WAS MY FAULT! PUNCH ME, ERZA!'

'NO!'

'DO IT!'

'NEVER!'

'DO IT!'

'I SAID _NEVER._'

'FINE, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!' and I did.

Oh boy, I think that was bit too hard. I found myself lying on the floor.

'Jellal? You okay?' Erza asked, pulling my head on her lap.

I nodded. 'Wow. Did we just have our first fight?' I asked her.

'I think we did.'

'That. Was. So. Weird.' I told her.

'Yeah. But…did it really count as a couple fight?'

'Probably'

….

"O MY GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT MY ARMOR.'

**Lucy: Review?**

**Smile: I'd love that. And the next chap is gonna be Big! See ya then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smile: hello! Everyone…. How's life? Good? Bad? Something in between? I've been…**

**Gajeel: Just skip to the chappy, smiley. No one cares. **

**Levy: Gajeel, stop being mean to Smile-chan!**

**Smile: T_T Oh Levy-chaaaan! You're so sweet! I hope your baby is like you not like that bastard over there….**

**Gajeel: WHO ARE YOU CALLING BASTARD, BITCH?**

**Levy: GAJEEL, LANGUAGE!**

**Smile: If I owned FT I wouldn't stop the anime… so do the math.**

We're having a Baby

Chapter 5

'And then it cries so in such times of the night…. Such horrible times…You will forget how it felt to have a good night's sleep. Then it craves food… You must feed its hunger at the middle of the night. All though hungry, it will refuse to eat and continue to cry. You must fight to feed it. A fight where you cannot attack. Some times you must change the disgusting and dirty smelling thing called a … diaper.' Alzack visually shuddered and the torch he held under his face shook violently as he told Gajeel and me about the horrors of being a father.

'Oh~ stop that, Alzack.' Gildarts sang looking very weird. 'Being a dada is worth the pain. Speaking of dad's- CANA, MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL, COME GIVE YOUR DADA A HUG~'

'AAAAH! MIRA, HIDE ME!' Cana screamed and ran as fast as she could, trying to hide from her 'dada'.

Old man Wakaba cropped his right arm around my shoulder and left around Gajeel's, 'That is what the baby will do to you.' Gajeel and I turned to see a very angry Gildarts beating the shit out of Cana's latest boy toy.

'Hey I'm not done with my scarring yet, wait your turn Wakaba.' Alzack whined then held his torch back under his face. "then the baby throws up…on you occasionally…'

SOMEBODY SAVE ME! BEING A DAD IS SCARY!

….

'Honey, could you come over here?' Erza asked me from the bedroom. Well, no way am I letting my lady wait for me. I quickly made my way to her. 'What is it, sweetie?'

Erza smiled at me. 'Porlyusica came for visit while you were away…' I was gone in a mission with Ultear and Meredy, Erza was pregnant. No way on Earthland was she going!

'…she said we should talk to our baby, that way he will know us better. So I started while you were gone. I wanted to introduce you to him.'

She pressed my hand to her belly. And called out, 'baby, are you awake in there?' I felt the baby kick. Erza smiled, 'sweetie, remember I told you about your daddy? Well, he's back and he wants to talk to you. Would you like to know him?' the baby kicked again.

Erza's face was so serene and I knew mine was too. Our baby, our child….

'Hello, uh…. Baby? I'm your daddy. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before; I was out on a job to make sure we had some food for you and your mommy. So am I forgiven?' another kick.

'Thanks, so you have to wait a good three months before you can see us. But trust me seeing you mommy is worth the wait. She is absolutely gorgeous (Erza blushed.) I hope you get her looks. I almost waited seven years for to see your mommy again and I can't believe she waited eight years for me before that, ME! Sweetheart, I'll tell you for a fact, your daddy is the luckiest man in the whole wide world!'

Erza smacked my head lightly, she spoke, 'don't you think that's true sweetie… Your Daddy was always worth the wait…' she looked at me in the eyes. Her eyes so loving…

'No, Erza I'm not worth the wait. But you loved me even when you deserved someone better. You made me the luckiest person in the world.'

'I disagree, I can always think of someone luckier than you.'

I warped my arms around her and pulled her closer. 'Oh! Who might that be?'

'Me.' she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I leaned towards her face. 'Nope, I'm still luckier.'

Our baby kicked…

We both laughed aloud.

'No, baby. We didn't forget about you.' Erza said.

'You know what? I slowly patted Erza's belly. 'You made us even luckier.'

I don't mind being a dad after all.

…

**Smile: so did ya like the chapter?**

**Gajeel: … If I say something I'm sure somebody's gonna hit me so I'll keep my mouth shout.**

**Levy: If you liked the chapter you could tell smile-chan by leaving a review**

**Smile: and if you didn't then tell me how can I improve it by leaving a review. See ya next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Smile: T_T This story has come near it's end…. One more chapter and it's over…. *starts crying***

**Jellal: SO THAT MEANS THE BAY'S GONNA BE OUT SOON! AND NO MORE TORTURE FOR ME! *DANCES***

**Smile: *cries even louder***

**Jellal: -_-' smile-chan shouldn't you be giving the disclaimer and stuff…**

**Smile: *cries even louder than loud***

**Jellal: Don't sue her for this okay or on second thought…. Do.**

**Smile: *floods the entire building***

We're Having a Baby

Chapter 6

Some thing important happened almost 3 months ago...

It seemed like the guild was in the middle of a very normal day (or seriously weird from another point of view). It was really! Nab standing in front of the request board. Macao and Wakaba trying to win a drinking contest with Cana. Gajeel and Lily, Natsu, Lucy and Happy; Romeo, Wendy and Carla; Laxus and the thunder god tribe were out on missions. So it was Elfman vs. Max with many cheering. On the other side it was Lucky vs. Chick I don't know. (Apparently she was saying she could take Lucky out any day. And Lucky just had to fight.) Erza was by my side ready to go stop the fights right after she finished her cake and burger.

Then suddenly Levy's water broke.

THE BABY WAS DUE 10 DAYS LATER! 10 DAYS!

The kid took after his dad apparently. Sheesh, would it hurt to wait a bit longer? I feel sorry for Gajeel. The poor fellow was out on a job when his son saw the light for the first time.

Levy, after 4 hours of absolute torture gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He had his father's eyes and hair color but he had his mother's face. She decided to name the boy, Nate. And for some reason we felt that no other name would suit him.

Gajeel arrived the next day. You shoulda see his face! It was hilarious. (Gajeel: SHUT UP, TATTO FACE! YOU WAN ME TO KICK THAT ASS OF YOURS!) BRING IT ON, SCREW BRAINS! (Gajeel: WHAT DID YA JUST CALL ME?) YOU HEARD ME, BASTARD. (**Smile: Oh, Erza~ your husband is fighting with Gajeel~**) (Erza: _Oh really?_ What do you have to say foe yourselves, _boys?_) Oh _god,_ Erza just called us boys… (Gajeel: We. Are. So. Screwed.*Erza begins to beat up the Guys.* **Smile: while she's at it let me explain, when Erza calls the boys, boys; she has murderous intent.**)

After Erza is done with Gajeel and myself, I somehow found the strength to go sit with you Lucy who was cooing little Nate.

'Aw, you're so cute! Yes, you are! Isn't he the most adorable thing Jellal?'

'Yea, he definitely got his mom's looks. Could imagine him with Gajeel's!' I shiver. "I'd pity little Nate…'

'Nate…. Hey Jellal did you and Erza decide on your baby's name yet? He's due soon, isn't he?'

'Yeah, we decided on the name ages ago. It's Simon if it's a boy… and if it's girl we name her S-' some one threw something at me. 'What the hell, Romeo? Go flirt with Wendy or something!' Romeo blushed (so did Wendy from the other side of the guild… I bet she wished she didn't have such good hearing at times like this.)

Lucy giggled, 'that wasn't very nice, Jellal! But congrats though, you finally got the Fairy tail guy attitude.'

When I first joined, I sorta was the guy who didn't fit in… y'know, I really wasn't used the insulting and teasing and friendly fights. But Erza showed me the fun of this fight when she was drunk one day. My Erza is so sexy when she's drunk. One time in party she got drunk and we sorta made lov-(**Smile: JELLAL! DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT HERE!**)

*blushes* …. Uh *acts like he wasn't going to talk about adult stuff*

Okay, no more distractions. Back to my conversation with Lucy.

'Yeah. It rubs in on you….'

'I miss the times when you joined Lissana and me under the table. Since you left, we had to close the p.w.h.u.t.t.w.c.r.f.s club!'

How could I forget about the people-who-hides-under-the-table-when-completely-r idiculous-fights-starts club!

'Sorry.'

'Well, you are not forgiven!'

I remembered about …. 'Would you forgive me if I got you another two members in my place?' I asked her.

Lucy visually brightened. 'That'd great, Jellal! Who are they?'

'Meredy and Wendy. Your fiancée kind of burned their hiding spot!'

'Great! Tell them to meet me and Lissana under the second table to the right next time a big fight starts, we'll make the people-who-hides-under-the-table-when-completely-r idiculous-fights-starts club, the girls-who-hides-under-the-table-when-completely-ri diculous-fights-starts club!

Lucy would continue to talk about the g.w.h.u.t.t.w.c.r.f.s. club. But something else happened. Something that made today one of the most important days in my life,

Erza said, _"My water just broke!"_

**Smile: *continues to cry***

**Jellal: well, I'll cover it for her… ****vote on smile-chan's profile to decide the fate of Erza's and my child****…. It's your last chance cause smile's gonna start on the last in a few days.**

**Smile: *sniff* until next time… *stars crying again* I'LL MISS SAYING THIS! *cries even more***

**Jellal: there, there… Console her with some reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Smile: Here is the final installment of 'We're Having A Baby' so I'll ramble later…**

**Erza: Enjoy~**

'Guys, I got Mai's message. They are coming!' Kinana yelled from the bar. "Hide!"

Erza grabbed my hand and pulled me under the table with her. I heard everyone in the guild panicking find places to hide.

'I can believe it's been 15 years.' Erza said quietly, her voice soft from the memory. (or maybe because we were supposed to hide.)

'yeah, feels like yesterday. Doesn't it?' I went back 15 years to this very day.

…..

'Uh, Erza….?'

'Y-yes?'

'Y'know it's okay to scream.'

Erza was in Labor and she's not screaming and shouting like every other woman in the world. But she is in pain though. I can see it. She is trying hard to keep her face composed but the sweat trickling down her face, the sudden gasps and her hand clutching on mine so tight gave her away.

'I k-know.' She gasped again and her hand around mine tightened. I didn't like seeing Erza like this.

'I just don't w-w-want the first thing our baby hears to be my screams. I w-want to t-tell him that I-I l-love him the moment he comes out.' She managed to smile at me. Her eyes filled with love. 'Besides I've been through much worse. Thanks to Ultear….'

'I can see the head!' Mira exclaimed. 'Come on Erza, A bit more.'

…

A baby's cries filled the room.

…..

'Shhh… remember the plan, people.' Mira said. Her voice wasn't loud. But the guild was quiet enough that we heard her small voice.

Thump.

The guilds door opened.

Mai, Mira's adoptive daughter walked in silently and we waited for the signal.

A boy with royal blue hair and a girl with short scarlet strands walked in. And Mai raised her hands.

"SURPRISE!" we all yelled together.

…

'Congratulations, Erza, Jellal. It's a boy!' Mira wrapped the small creature with a towel. She was coming over to Erza and Me. But Porlyusica yelled, 'Wait there's another. I see the head.'

Erza was already panting from the exhaustion. But the look on her face said she could hold on for another. She held on to my hand….

And…

The cries of another newborn. Erza went limp as Porlyusica wrapped up the baby.

'A girl. Would like to see her, Jellal?'

I shook my head as a no and stared at my now unconscious wife. 'No, we'll see them together.' I brushed some hear away from Erza's eyes.

….

'Uh-?'

'Eh-?'

The twins both exclaimed with identical faces of shock.

Erza ran up to them and pulled them both into a hug.

'Happy birthday, Simon… Shea.' She said softly as I joined the family hug.

'My little babies are now officially 15.' I finished.

…..

Erza woke up an hour later. She was anxious to see the kids. Mira walked in carrying the little bundles of Joy in both her arms. She handed them both to Erza.

'Simon, Shea….' Her voice so soft, as she looked at the forms of little ones taking in her appearance and smiling and giggling. 'I love you. I love you both so much….' She gently pulled them in to her chest. The kids let out sighs and giggled; as if they were saying, 'we love you too momma.'

Erza had tears pulling in her eyes and she looked up at me. She offered me to hold Simon. I took him in my arms. His brown eyes were judging me with interest.

'He has your eyes,' I told Erza.

'And she has yours.' Erza told me.

…

Simon and Shea were currently sitting With Mai, June, Nate, Nashi Aoi, Enel and Elie. Funny, huh? We had so many children in our guild. Mai and June, Mira and Laxus's; Nate, Gajeel and Levy's; Nashi, Natsu and Lucy's; Aoi, Gray and Juvia's and Ellie and Enel, Elfman and Evergreen's.

Nate and Now Simon and Shea were 15; Mai, Aoi and Ellie 14, Nashi was the only 13 years old and June and Enel were 10.

Our kids were growing up with the fairy tail attitude. With Nakama. with love. In a family.

'They grow up so fast, Ne?' Erza voiced my thoughts.

'Yeah, they do…' I turned to Erza. '…But even after 20 years you still look as young as 20 year old. And I'm turning old here!'

Erza wrapped her arms around my neck. 'Is that so, _old man_?'

I wrapped my arms around her waist, 'Yes, _young lady_.'

'Hmm, I may have to ask Ultear to turn me into an old lady then, huh?' She pressed her lips against mine.

Almost 20 years ago, I thought I was a damned man. I thought I would never find happiness. I was dead wrong.

I have a family, something I dreamt about since I was a child.

I have a place to call home, a place to come back to.

I have nakama. People who I care about and they care about me.

I have Erza and Simon and Shea. They mean more to me than the entire world.

They make me Happy, so happy.

Hell, they made me the happiest man the world.

**Smile: The end!**

**Erza: Thanks to everyone who read this story.**

**Smile: Erza and Jellal's daughter ****Shea is Erzashea1 ****who left a review in all the chapters of this story and WGM… Love you Shea. Your little reviews do make my chapters complete.**

**Erza: Yes, You are very appreciated.**

**Smile: Also thanks to **_**pangya85, paper crane kid, AnimeLoverAries, EndingSilly, Erza Scarlet Titania, 1fairytaillover, iLoveFairytaiLz, Sting-kun, Dageree, LightningPhoenix2001, Y, fxwritersblock, amyskywalker, Jerza Fernandes, mageprincess, Dragon-fang18, BabyBatGoth, XbladeshooterX, Woolums, BrigitteoO,**____**Akuma Shoujo23**_**. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Erza: Thanks to everyone who followed and Favorited this story as well.**

**Smile: This will be my last chaptered Fic for a while. I'll start more multi-chaptered ones later. Thank you!**


End file.
